OES ISC85X
This page is about how to operate the ISC85X made by OES Scoreboards. This controller has an LCD screen for showing game information and input information. It is important to note that OES Scoreboard controllers operate through fields of text. For example any time input would have three fields: Minutes, seconds, and hundredths of a second. If it is not necessary to fill in a particular field, you MUST hit ENTER to tab through these unnecessary fields. Controller Layout NOTE: This is the layout of the insert only, reference picture in infobox of layout to the right of the insert (it's basically just a number pad, the start/stop switch, and a horn button). Setting Time Press TIME. Enter the minutes on the numeric keypad, press ENTER, enter the seconds (if needed) followed by ENTER, enter the hundredths of a second (if needed) followed by ENTER. 1/10 of a Second hundredths of a second is always enabled on this controller. If you don't need to specify tenths when entering the game time value, press ENTER to skip over the value. Setting Period If you're resetting the clock at the end of a period, the period indicator will automatically increment up by 1. If you need to manually change the period value, press PERIOD, then the desired value on the numeric keypad, then ENTER Running Clock To run the clock, flip the switch on the bottom right of the controller. Flip it again the other way to stop the clock. Goals Adding Goals To add a goal, press SCORE or SCORE, then the +1 button. Removing Goals To remove a goal, press SCORE or SCORE, then enter the correct value on the numeric keypad, followed by ENTER. Adding a Penalty To add a penalty, press PENALTY or PENALTY. Next, enter the players jersey number, followed by ENTER (or just hit ENTER to skip). Then, enter the minutes value of the penalty, followed by ENTER. Finally, enter the seconds value of the penalty, followed by ENTER, or just hit ENTER for the controller to assume a 00 seconds value (like a 2:00 penalty). NOTE: If you are adding a second (or third, etc.) penalty, you will have to hit ENTER three or more times after hitting PENALTY or PENALTY to skip down to the second (third, etc.) penalty lines. If you don't do this, you'll end up overwriting the first penalty. Editing a Penalty To edit a penalty, follow the instructions above, using ENTER to tab to the appropriate fields and modify their values. Removing a Penalty To remove a penalty, press PENALTY or PENALTY. If the cursor is on the correct penalty, press CLEAR, ENTER, CLEAR, ENTER, CLEAR, ENTER to clear out each field. The note in "Adding a Penalty" applies if you're removing the second, third, or fourth penalty. Additional Penalty Information There are four memory slots for penalties per team on this controller. Only first two will count down. Shots on Goal Shots on goal are controlled using SHOTS and SHOTS. While the game time is running, these buttons will increment the shots value by one shot. While the clock is stopped, you may modify the value by pressing the appropriate shots button, followed by a value on the numeric keypad, followed by ENTER. Horn Manually Sounding Horn Press the HORN button on the right side of the controller. This will sound the horn as long as the button is pressed. Auto Horn The horn will sound automatically at the end of the period. There is no way to change this. Interval Horn To set the interval horn, press SHIFT. Then, enter the desired interval time on the numeric keypad and press ENTER. To edit the currently set interval horn, press SHIFT twice then enter the desired time, followed by ENTER. To turn the interval horn off, press SHIFT twice and set the interval time to 0. Time of Day Mode Hold Blue button, Press TOD. Input time. Press {ENTER} Count Up/Down This clock has the ability to also count up. It should be set in DOWN mode however. To modify, press UP/DOWN. Quick Reset N/A Power Down unplug cable at back of the controller Misc. Other Resources Instructions http://www.nepeanringette.ca/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/OES_ISC85X.pdf